Hawaii, Here we Come
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Iggy and Ella have finally gotten married and are going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. But when they get there, they find out that trouble is afoot. What kind of trouble? Read to find out. Sequel to A Very Eggy Wedding.
1. Arrival

**A/N- Me: I'm baaack.**

**Iggy: It's only been two days man.**

**Me: Way to rain on my parade. Anyway this is my new story. It is set in between my other stories **_**A Very Eggy Wedding **_**and **_**What are we Going to name It?**_** But, like I always try to do, I wrote it so you don't really have to go read those stories to understand this one. All you need to know is that Iggy and Ella are married, Max and Fang are married, and Max is pregnant.**

**Iggy: And that he has such a scatterbrained mind that he can't write stories in order.**

**Me: That too. I hope you enjoy the story.**

Hawaii, Here We Come Chapter 1

**Ella POV**

"Remember that one time we were at the airport and Max showed everyone her wings?" Iggy and I were standing in line to board our flight to Hawaii. It's been about a month since we've gotten married. It was my idea to go to Hawaii since Iggy always told stories about the time he went with Max and the flock.

"Actually, what I remember most about that day was that girl who started hitting on me. Good thing you were there to set her straight."

"Someone had to do it."

"Good point. Hey, can you hold my place? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure." I said and Iggy kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the bathroom leaving me alone to think. If you would have told me 10 years ago I was going to be married to someone who was blind and had wings I would have said you were crazy. But now? I wouldn't have it any other way. Anyway, I was standing there for about five minutes when I thought I saw Iggy standing over by the bathrooms. I thought maybe he was having a hard time with all the people talking, so I was going to call his name. Right before I did though a pair of long arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm back." Iggy said.

"Huh? Weren't you over by the bathrooms?" I asked.

"Well, I was. Then I went over and got us some snacks." I looked back over where I thought I saw him, but no one was there. Maybe I'm just seeing things. About that time the line started moving.

"Thanks Iggy. We better hurry, the line is moving."

"After you, my dear."

**Iggy POV**

The flight to Hawaii took longer than it took to get to Vancouver, but shorter than the one we took to New York for Max and Fang's wedding. Speaking of them, I hope Max doesn't have the baby before we get back. I know Ella is going to want to see it and I want to be there too. Anyway, since we've only been on two flights together, we pretty much did what we did the last two times, which is to listen/watch the in-flight movie and then listen to music. We decided to get a blanket to cover ourselves up with. It cost five bucks. Talk about inflation. Oh and if you're wondering, although I don't know why you would be, we we're going during winter break at the school so Ella didn't miss any work. That reminds me.

"Okay, I think we need to make a pact saying that we're not going back with casts this time." I told Ella thinking about what happened last time.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on going snowboarding anytime soon." She joked.

"Just thought I would get that thought out there. By the way, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go swimming with sharks like you said you did that one time."

"Yeah, okay. But we're using a professional service this time." I said thinking back to the last time I was in Hawaii. Hopefully this time will be less dangerous. "Anything else?"

"Not really, just relaxing on the beach with you."

"That sounds great."

Our flight landed at about 7 PM in Hawaii which is like 8 or 9 our time. I'm not real up on time zones still, though I am better at it than Fang. Anyway, we got to our hotel at about 8 after stopping to get a pizza and eat it. When we got to our room I immediately felt the color of the walls.

"Well, at least it's not puke green this time." It was a more tolerable type of green.

"It would be better if it was blue or something."

"Eh, it's not like we can be picky." I said placing our bags on the floor next to the bed. We only needed one bed since, you know, we're married now. "So, what do you want to do first? We can go drive around and you can see the sights, we could go watch the sunset together, or we could go down and swim in the pool. I can smell the chlorine from down here."

"Hmm, all those do sound nice, but I was thinking we could do something a little more, physical." She whispered the last word in my ear seductively. Before I could answer she already had her lips pressed up to mine. After a while I picked her up and put her down on the bed and I got in with her. And that's all I'm telling. You should be used to that by know. After we were done we put some of our clothes back on and cuddled in the bed together.

"So I guess we're staying in tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, we can do all that fun stuff tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Then there was some silence. "I love you Ella, I'm just so happy we're married now."

"I know what you mean, it's so surreal. And I love you too Iggy, funny quirks and all."

**&#$? ?% POV**

I'm watching you two. I know you are the people on this entire island who can stop our plans. So have your fun while you can, because it will be the last you'll ever have. I think it would be cliché to maniacally laugh in my head, so I'm just going to chuckle. Heh heh heh.

**A/N- Did I make it too obvious who the villain is? I really hope not. 82 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	2. Old Friends

**A/N- Know who the villain is yet? You'll know for sure in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint, it is not one of the existing characters but it makes some sort of sense that they would exist. Enjoy the chapter.**

Hawaii, Here We Come Chapter 2

**Ella POV**

"You know, you get breakfast in bed tomorrow instead of having to come down here to eat." Iggy said in between bites of his bagel. He was right, my birthday was tomorrow and we had a tradition of getting breakfast in bed for it. I'm not surprised Iggy didn't forget either, he's the one who started it.

"I'm just happy I have you to make it for me."

"What do you want by the way?"

"Eh, just toast and eggs should be fine."

"Toast and eggs. Got it. Now what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking of going to the beach today, getting some sun, maybe swim some."

"Sounds perfect." He said. We finished eating breakfast and went back upstairs. "We should get some supplies and bring them back here before we head to the beach."

"That's a good idea." So we went downstairs and got in the car and drove to the closest store. It happened to be a Wal-Mart.

"Good thing I'm not banned at this one." Iggy said with a chuckle.

"And with any luck, it'll stay that way."

"Yeah, considering I actually have money nowadays."

"So, I have a question. What's the weirdest thing you've ever stolen?" Iggy grinned and blushed at the same time.

"Well, I didn't steal it from a store."

"I can already see where this is going."

"I'm sure you can. Fang bet me that I couldn't steal a pair of Max's underwear for three days straight. I did the first two days but, that rascal Fang, set me up and busted me on the third day."

"Brotherly love at its finest."

"Eh, we're pretty much even at any given point." By that time we had gotten into the store. "You're going to have to guide me around." Iggy said. I locked my arm around his and we started walking. We got pretty much normal vacation fare, milk, snacks, water. I got some wine coolers for myself. Iggy doesn't drink though. We found out he gets really drunk really fast since his blood pumps faster than normal. Don't tell him I said this, but it's kinda funny when he is drunk. It's basically truth serum to him. Anyway before we left Iggy wanted to get some pancake mix and blueberries since he knows I like them in my pancakes. He's so thoughtful.

"So when are you going make those?" I asked him.

"Well, not tomorrow. You didn't say you wanted pancakes." He said with a smile. I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh you. I just can't get enough."

"You might want to save it for the beach, you'll get to see your favorite thing. Me not wearing a shirt."

**Iggy POV**

So after we dropped off all the food at our room and headed off to the beach. It was a really nice day. Ella told me there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I know I'm supposed to be over it by now, but being blind still sucks sometimes. Anyway, we got changed in some tents that were set out on the beach. I never got that. What if they blew away while someone was changing? It could happen. After musing about that for a while I picked out a spot on the beach that seemed empty and planted our umbrella and laid out our chairs. About a minute later Ella joined me. We just laid in our chairs for a while until Ella spoke up.

"Hey, Iggy. Can you rub some sunscreen on my back."

"Sure thing." I said laying down a towel she could lay on. I got out the sunscreen and rubbed it on my hands. Then I put them on Ella's back and started rubbing.

"That feels soooooo good." Ella said exhaling and stretching out the in the sun. I moved up to her shoulders and she started moaning even more.

"I must be doing a good job. I wonder if anyone is looking at us."

"I don't care, I'm in heaven." After a while I had covered her entire back. "That was great Iggy. Do you want me to do your back now?" But before I could answer with an emphatic, "Yes." I heard another voice.

"I thought it was you I heard."

"Ratchet, is that you?"

"In the flesh, Kate is here too."

"Nice to see you again." Kate said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're here on our honeymoon." Kate answered.

"What a coincidence, so are we."

"That's great man." Ratchet said.

"Um, Iggy, who are these people?"

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell you. They were some of the people who Fang recruited into his group back in the day. He's Ratchet and she's Kate."

"Nice to meet you I guess." Ella said. I'm pretty sure she shook their hands. "So, if Fang recruited you, what can you guys do?"

"Well, I have super enhanced senses." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, you think my hearing is good. His is insane. How far away did you hear us from?"

"From our hotel room about two miles away." If I could just see the shock on Ella's face.

"And that's with his earphones on full blast."

"That's pretty neat. What about you Kate?"

"I'm super strong. I could lift all three of you with one hand and not break a sweat." Ella giggled at that.

"Sorry, I'm just imagining how that would look."

"So can you do anything, uh," Kate started.

"Ella. No, I'm pretty normal. Well, I mean I'm Max's sister, but that's not a superpower."

"I had no idea Max had a sister." Ratchet said.

"I wonder what that makes Maya in relation to you."

"Maya?" Ella whispered in my ear.

"Max's clone."

"Oh."

"Hey, I just got an idea. Why don't we all go to dinner together tonight?" I asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you think Ratchet?"

"Hey, we actually found people we know here, I think it's a great idea."

"Well, let's meet up at our hotel around 6." And we all agreed. We talked for a while longer and then Ratchet and Kate went back to their spot on the beach.

"They seem nice." Ella said.

"Saved my butt a few times."

"Well, I'm glad they did. Now back to what we we're doing." Then it was my turn to feel like I was in heaven.

**A/N- Iggy: Who haven't you put in a story?**

**Me: Let me think. Uhhh, Star for one, Magnolia the Martinez's dog, Gozen, Maya, Omega. I could go on, but I see your point. I do try to shoehorn in a lot of characters.**

**Iggy: You're telling me.**

**Me: 80 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	3. The Switch

**A/N- Just finished reading **_**MAX**_** again the other day. Now it's on to **_**FANG**_**, and the ending that made me cry the first time I read it. Oh, and by the way, someone asked me in an anonymous review how old I am. I am 19, whoever asked. Enjoy the chapter.**

Hawaii, Here We Come Chapter 3

**Ella POV**

So later that evening we all met up in the lobby and then we headed out. We found this really nice outdoor restaurant right on the beach. From where we were sitting we could see the sunset over the water. There was also some entertainment in the form of dancers on a stage.

"Too bad Angel isn't here, then she could let you see all this." I said to Iggy.

"It doesn't matter, besides the music is nice and I get to talk to you guys all night."

We all sat down at a table near the middle of the restaurant. The waiter came up and I swore he looked familiar.

"Hi my name is Jason and, oh you've got to be kidding me." I heard Iggy chuckle after the waiter said that.

"Don't worry. I messed with you last time so now we're even." He said.

"You know this guy?" Ratchet asked.

"Sort of. It's not important."

"So, uh, what would you all like to drink?"

"Water." Said Ratchet.

"Tea would be nice." Kate said

"I'd like some tea as well." I added.

"And for you?" The waiter asked Iggy.

"Eh, I don't know, surprise me. Just nothing with any alcohol in it."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

**?#$% ?# POV**

"I need two teas, a water, and some coconut milk." Jason said to me. I can't believe how he can't see it, but it doesn't matter. Those other two here might cause us more problems. I'll take care of them soon enough. Right now I'm focused on him. I'll just slip this right into his drink. He'll just think he's getting sick but in reality it'll stop him from hearing me when I break into their room. "Do you have their drinks ready yet James?" Jason said coming back.

"Here they are, hope they enjoy them."

**Ella POV**

After we got our drinks we order some really good food. Iggy got some ribs with this really good smelling sauce. I got some kabobs that had all different types of vegetables on it. Kate got some fish and Ratchet got some really bland soup.

"Why are you ordering such tasteless foods?" I asked him.

"It's kinda one of the curses of my powers. If I eat food with too much taste I get really bad headaches."

"That must suck. Good thing I don't have that, then I couldn't eat my own food." Iggy said.

"I get by. Actually it kinda saves us money on food since bland food is less expensive." About that time I started to hear Iggy cough.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just something in my throat. Let's order some dessert." He said. I didn't notice anything was off until our dessert actually came. Usually Iggy would be able to eat it no problem, but he was just picking at it. I put my hand up to his forehead.

"Iggy, you're burning up."

"I'm fine." He said weakly.

"No you're not. Sorry guys, I think we have to cut this short. Maybe we can meet up some other time."

"Sounds good." Ratchet said getting up. "Hope you feel better man."

"Yeah, get a good night's sleep." Kate added. Then they left. I walked Iggy to the car and helped him in. I drove slowly to the hotel so he wouldn't get more sick. When we got there I helped him back out and up to our room. I sat him down on the bed.

"You're still really hot. Take your shirt off, that should help." Iggy grinned, well as much as you can grin when you're sick. "Oh, stop it. You know what I mean. I'm going to go get some ice, I'll be right back." I was getting ice so I could cool him down more. When I got back I put some in a rag and gave it to Iggy. "Put that on your head." He shivered.

"Man that's cold. Thanks Ella."

"No problem, now you should lie down and try to sleep."

"Okay. I'm sorry I cut our day short."

"That's nothing to be sorry about. We have time to do whatever we want." I kissed him on the forehead. "Now get some rest."

"I love you Ella."

"I love you too, Iggy."

**?#$% ?# POV**

Everything went according to plan. I snuck into the room at about 2 AM and tied him up and I hid him in the basement. Now comes the fun part. I'm going to suggest that we visit the navy base that he went to years ago. I'll say we'll just take a tour, but secretly I'll hack into the government computers and get access to the missile codes. I'll launch them at North Korea and start World War Three. You may be wondering why. I just want to. That's right, no secondary plans, no dreams of world domination. My partner has those aspirations. I just want chaos for chaos sake. And no one is going to stop me. And his wife is hot by the way.

**A/N- Dun dun daaaaaa! 77 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	4. I Kidnapped Myself?

**A/N- I'm so glad you all like the story so far, I thought that this one might not be as good as the last one. Guess I'm just pessimistic like that. (I totally spelled pessimistic on the first try.) Enjoy the chapter.**

Hawaii, Here we Come Chapter 4

**Ella POV**

I woke up to Iggy nuzzling the back of my hair. "Morning hotness." That's a new one.

"I take it you're feeling better now?"

"I feel great. I think I'll even make breakfast today for once." I laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" Iggy asked.

"You acting like you never make breakfast." For some reason he had a quizzical look on his face when I said that.

"So, what do you want?" Weird, I told him what I wanted yesterday. Maybe him being sick pushed it out of his mind. Now that I think about it, he hasn't said anything about my birthday either, and I know he mentioned that yesterday.

"Oh, just toast and maybe some pancakes."

"Coming right up." Our room was fancy enough that we had our own stove in the room and didn't have to go downstairs for breakfast. Iggy started searching around for something in the cabinets.

"I think pancakes are out of the question, I can't find a pan."

"What about the one in your suitcase?"

"Why would I have one in my suitcase?"

"Because you always bring one, just in case."

"Must have forgot." Okay, now I know something is up, he never forgets the spare pan. But how am I going to prove it? Well, I guess I can go along with it a little longer. "Ow, ow, OW! Damn it!" I heard 'Iggy' yell.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Burnt the damn toast." Cursing more and cooking like Max. This definitely is not Iggy.

"It's okay, I wasn't really hungry anyway." I said as I walked over to the closet and opened it. I got the frying pan out. The person claiming to be Iggy was outside on the balcony.

"You should come out here and see this, it's beautiful."

"I'm sure it is." I said acidly. Then I hit him over the head as hard as I could with the pan. He immediately crumpled to the ground. Okay, what now? I have to make sure he doesn't get away. Got it. I'm so glad Iggy is such a pack rat. We picked up a length of rope on the beach yesterday and Iggy put it in the closet. I dragged the imposter to one of the chairs and tied his arms and legs to it. Good thing I used to be a Fireside Girl. The next thing I did was call Ratchet and Kate over.

"What's up and why is Iggy tied to a chair?" Ratchet asked when they got there.

"That's not Iggy, it's an imposter. That's why I called you here. I'm going to call Iggy's cell phone so you can hear it and tell me where he is."

"Got it." I called Iggy's phone.

"Hm, Dig by Incubus, that's a nice ringtone. Sounds like he's about five floors below us."

"Let's get going then." We raced down the stairs down to the basement entrance. I tried to open the door. "It's locked." I said.

"Allow me. You might want to back away." Kate said. Ratchet and I stepped to the side as Kate kicked the door down. It flew across the entire room. "Oops." I saw Iggy hanging from the ceiling with his legs tied together and duct tape across his mouth. He was still asleep too. I ripped the tape off his mouth.

"OW! Where am I? And why am I tied up? Did I get drunk again?"

"No, you were kidnapped."

"By who?"

"You know, the sad part is I can't even say you won't believe this. You got kidnapped by yourself."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, where is he?"

"Tied up in the room." All during this conversation I was untying him from the ceiling. Iggy looked confused when I said that. "I hit him over the head with your frying pan."

"That's my girl." He said and he hugged me.

"So you guys need anything else?" Ratchet asked.

"Nah, you guys can go. Thank you, a lot."

"No problem."

**Iggy POV**

"Okay, let me feel his face." I put my hands up to him and felt his face. "Yep, that's my face." I slapped him.

"What the Hell?" He said. I chuckled.

"Sounds like me too. Now, who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you, just better."

"Okay, cut the crap, I've heard the whole I'm better than you thing before." Maya wouldn't shut up about it when we fought her in Florida. "So, you're a clone of me, I take it?"

"Duh." I slapped him again. "I would have got you if it wasn't for hotness over here." Then Ella slapped him.

"Yeah, well you should have studied your role better. He can't cook, he curses like a sailor, and to top it all off, he can see."

"Why would that matter?" The clone asked. He didn't know?

"Really? You didn't know I was blind?"

"I do now."

"Who gave you your information?"

"I got my own. I escaped that Hellhole School before they could operate on my eyes."

"Well you suck at recon."

"And making toast."

"He messed up toast? Even Max can make toast."

"I know right?"

"I hate to break up you two chatty Cathys, but I think I'll take my leave now." Then I heard something hit the floor.

**A/N- Ella: A Fireside Girl?**

**Me: What? I like Phineas and Ferb.**

**Ella: Aren't you a little too old to watch that?**

**Me: Yes, yes I am. 75 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	5. He's Back

**A/N- I know this might be really out in left field, but I hope **_**Nevermore**_** doesn't suck, because then I would have to write a story that was better. And I do have an idea, so if it does suck that's one of the first things I'm writing after I finish reading it. Hopefully it won't come to that. Oh, by the way, the only reason I Ratchet and Kate together is because if I had Star in the story, she would have broken it with her super speed because I tend to overpower people with super speed. Enjoy the chapter.**

Hawaii, Here we Come Chapter 5

**Ella POV**

A small metal pellet fell out of the clone's hand. When it hit the floor a red mist filled the room. It got in my eyes and I couldn't see. It also smelled really bad, so bad Iggy fell to the floor. When I opened my eyes he was gone.

"What was that stuff?" I asked.

"I don't know. What color was it?" Iggy asked.

"It was red." A look of horror came across his face. "What is it?"

"That stuff could have been poisonous!"

"What do we do?"

"Uh, get in the shower so we can wash it off."

"Okay." And we both started taking our clothes off. Iggy rushed into the bathroom and turned the shower on. We both got in immediately. The water was extremely cold. I disregarded it and started rubbing soap on Iggy's back. When I was done he took the soap and started rubbing it on my back. That's when I had a thought. If we were going to die, I was going to let Iggy know how I felt. I turned around and kissed him full on the mouth as hard as I could. I think Iggy was surprised because he dropped the soap. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me back. The thought of us dying suddenly went away. After a while we broke apart and Iggy started licking his lips.

"Your lips taste like," He paused, "cherry Kool-Aid."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Lick your lips and see." I did, and yeah, it was cherry Kool-Aid. "Well, at least we know he thinks like me. Gazzy and I did the same exact thing to Max and Fang once. Of course, they didn't think it was poison."

"So what are we going to do now?" I had noticed the water had been getting hotter.

"Well, we can't really track him and we're already here," He started to trail of at the end. Then he leaned in and started kissing me again. Happy birthday to me.

**Iggy II POV**

I jumped out the window and started to fly away. I opened up my comm channel and started talking.

"Omega, this is Epsilon. Come in Omega."

"Omega here. What's your status?"

"Plan A has failed. I was foiled by his wife. Oh, and the super strong girl and the guy with super senses are on the island too."

"That might cause a problem. Come back to base, we can come up with plan B there."

"Got it. Epsilon out." Yeah, I might just be in this for the fun, but I needed a partner. He has some overarching plot involving stealing some kid, but I never paid attention long enough to care. I just want to blow stuff up.

**Iggy POV**

After we got out of the shower we started talking about the clone.

"I wonder what he's after." I said starting the conversation.

"I think it may have been a preemptive attack, probably to get us out of the way."

"So he thinks we're a threat. What can we do that would constitute a threat to him."

"You can make explosives out of nothing." Ella offered.

"Which means I can disarm them too. He's going to try to blow something up."

"But all that's here is a navy base."

"Well that's where we should start."

"How are we going to get in there?"

"I just so happen to have been there before and have a phone number to report emergencies."

So I called the base and they told us to come there. It was kinda weird doing this stuff again, especially with Ella. We were brought into the general's office to speak with him.

"Never thought I'd see you again. I hear you have a problem."

"Actually it's more like you have a problem. There is a clone of me running around the island and we think he's trying to target this base for an attack."

"That's some good intel. We've had reports of an avian-human hybrid flying around here for the last month. Now we know what he looks like."

"What's here of any importance anyway?" Ella asked.

"I don't recognize you." The general said.

"She's my wife. She's also Max's sister."

"Oh. Well, the only really dangerous things we have here are some missiles that can reach North Korea."

"And if they hit it would cause a war right?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"Do you have any other information about this situation?"

"We intercepted a conversation between your clone and what seems to be his partner." I assume he pulled out a tape recorder and pushed play because the conversation started.

"I'm in position." My clone said.

"Good, Good. All you have to do is convince her to bring you to the base so you can hack the computer. I estimate a 93.54% chance of success." Then then recording stopped.

"I recognize that voice. I knew Max should have killed him." And then my heightened sense of irony kicked in and alarms started going off.

**A/N- I really don't have anything to say down here. 73 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	6. A Hollow Victory

**A/N- Iggy: Man, you have Ella and I running around more than usual this time.**

**Me: You need the workout, you're getting a bit chubby.**

**Ella: Hey!**

**Me: Not you, Iggy. You look fine Ella.**

**Iggy: -whispers to me- Nice save.**

**Me: -whispering too- Thanks.**

Hawaii, Here we Come Chapter 6

**Ella POV**

All the lights went out and were replaced with red spinning ones. A blaring alarm went off every second. After the initial shock, Iggy and the general got to their senses.

"Who do you think it is?" The general asked.

"You know that video the government has of Max fighting that boy in Germany?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I remember hearing his voice when you guys showed it to us when we were at the capital. Those voices are the same."

"So he survived that?"

"Obviously, and now he's here."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to go after him. Do you know where he is general?"

"We have video feed of him in the armory. It's down the hall and the second door on the left."

"Okay, I'm going." Iggy turned to me. "Ella, stay here. If I'm not back in ten minutes, leave and call Max and Fang, they'll know what to do." I hesitated a bit.

"You better come back for me." He gave me a kiss.

"I promise." And then he left and ran down the hall.

**Iggy POV**

I got to the armory in two minutes and burst through the door. I heard someone rustling through some papers.

"You came at the wrong time." I said.

"No, I came at the perfect time, you're the one who is late." Omega said coolly, he then proceeded to run past me as fast as he could. From what Max told me, I couldn't keep up with him on foot so I whipped out my wings and flew down low. Even at flying speed I could barely keep up. I had a thought.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Someone in front of him, throw a flash grenade." I heard four pins being pulled after that and four explosions afterwards. I knew I wouldn't be as affected since I'm blind, and Max said that one of Omega's weaknesses was his eyes. I flew down to where he fell but had to dodge immediately at a right cross. He's one tough son of a gun, gotta give him that. I dodged a couple more times before I remembered Max's training. Rule number one, fight dirty. I kicked him in the produce section and heard him wince. I followed up with a left uppercut to his jaw, normally a knockout. He just got right back up and charged me. I rolled over his back and kicked him.

"You're almost as good as she was. Almost." He said not even out of breath. He then proceeded to land a flurry of blows to my arms. After a while I couldn't hold them up and that gave him an opening. He punched me square in the face and I fell to my back. He then stood over me. "You're finished." He said.

"You wish." I retorted and kicked him in the stomach. He reeled giving me a second to get back up. How did Max beat this guy? Then I remembered what Max said. He can't track fast movement. I ran up and started rapidly moving my fists around. Surprisingly, he didn't hit me back. So I just started whaling on him. He got a few lucky hits in here and there, but the fight was mine. I finished him off with a flying roundhouse kick to the face and I handed him off to one of the Navy guys. I was walking back to the general's office when I heard his labored breathing. I ran over to him.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Surprise attack." He got out wheezing. "Took your wife."

"Who did?" I said my useless eyes open wide.

"You did."

**Ella POV**

I woke up in a dark room with no light. The last thing I remember was Iggy going off to fight that guy and then a sickly sweet odor. A light overhead illuminates a small area above me.

"Good, you're awake." It sounded like Iggy, but I knew it wasn't.

"What do you want?" I asked channeling my inner Max.

"I have a proposition for you. I'm willing to give up my plans to blow up this island if you do something for me."

"I bet you would like that wouldn't you."

"You haven't even heard the offer yet. I'm willing to stop this if you run away with me. Together we can be happy on a remote island where no one can find us."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

"Well, let me think," I said sarcastically, "no. I would never go with you. You're not Iggy and you never will be."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. At least you'll get to have a little time together before you both die." And he injected me with something from a needle and my world went drowsy and faded to black.

**A/N: Ari: -comes back from the dead to yell at me- Really? That's basically what I offered Max.**

**Me: Well, it makes sense, he is a clone of Iggy.**

**Ari: Cop out.**

**Me: Let's see you do better dog boy.**

**Ari: Well, you got me there. Am I going to go back to being dead now?**

**Me: Nah, I think I could find something for you to do around here. 70 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	7. It's a Trap

**A/N- Ari: Can I do it this time?**

**Me: Sure**

**Ari: Welcome everyone to the exciting conclusion of-**

**Ella-cutting Ari off- Who are you?**

**Me: Oh, that's right, you two have never met before. Ella this is Max's brother Ari. Ari this is Max's half-sister Ella.**

**Iggy-tenses up- Did you say Ari?**

**Me: Yeah, but don't worry, he's good still. Carry on.**

**Ari: Ahem, like I was saying. Welcome to the exciting conclusion of **_**Hawaii, Here we Come.**_

**Ella: How'd he learn how to speak in italics?**

**Me: I taught him. Anyway, I would like to thank ****StarGirl909, ****iggyrules517, Booklover72, EliseInWonderland, M, Glass In The Trees, BirdKidKirby, Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark, Disappearing Ink, dwarfperson, and pondsplash800 for reviewing.**

**All: Enjoy the chapter.**

Hawaii, Here we Come Chapter 7

**Iggy POV**

"Say that again."

"Your clone came in here, beat me up, and kidnapped your wife." I am so not in the mood for this. Oh, he's going to get it. Suddenly my cell phone rang. My phone said it was an unknown caller.

"Hello." I said.

"Iggy, don't do it! It's a trap!" Ella yelled. If it was any other time, I would have laughed at the Star Wars reference, but this wasn't any other time. I was about to answer when my clone started talking.

"Like you didn't already know that. As you already know I have your wife. She's looking quite good if I do say so. But that can always change."

"If you touch one hair on her, I swear to God I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of."

"Oh, there's no need for that now. All you need to do is come to the pier on the other side of the island tomorrow morning at 8. Come alone or your wife dies. We'll discuss my terms then."

Like he said, I knew it was a trap. So, obviously, I needed to trap him back. I turned to the general.

"That was him." I said.

"What does he want?"

"He wants me to meet him tomorrow morning at 8 on a pier on the other side of the island."

"You know that's probably a trap, right?" Was everyone being obvious today?

"Yeah, but I think I have a plan. I need you to let some more of my friends in here."

**Ratchet POV**

I was lying on the beach with Kate when I heard my cell phone ring. I turned my headphones down a notch and answered it.

"Hey Ig, how's it hangin'?"

"Not good man. My clone kidnapped Ella. I need you two to get down to the navy base as fast you can."

"Be there in a flash." I hung up my phone and ran over to where Kate was buying some food. "We got to get to the navy base now! Iggy needs our help."

"Just when I thought we were done with this stuff. Let's go."

**Iggy POV**

Ratchet and Kate were there in about two hours. I introduced them to the general and told him what they could do. We all gathered back in the general's office so I could go over my plan.

"Okay, first off, Ratchet. I remember you saying once you learned to use a sniper rifle when you were in your gang. What's your range?"

"I could no scope someone from five miles away, at night, with my sunglasses on." He said confidently.

"Good. Now general, are there any buildings within a five mile radius of that pier that would give him a clear shot?"

"Let me look." I heard typing. "There's one that's six miles away."

"I can probably do that." Ratchet said.

"What am I going to do?" Kate asked.

"Well, since we're just going to tranq him. You'll be out of sight until he goes down and you'll restrain him when he wakes up."

"Figures."

"Well, what else are we going to need super strength for?"

"Good point."

"All I have to say is, we have one shot at this, so try your hardest. That's all we can do."

"We're all in man." Ratchet said.

"Ditto." Kate added.

"I'm so not sleeping tonight."

**Ella POV**

I woke up again in another place I didn't recognize. I was tied up to a large wooden support beam. It looked like I was at the beach under a pier. I looked down at my feet and I saw a bomb.

"It's nuclear, you know." The clone said.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere my dear." He said putting his hand on my chin. I jerked my head away.

"You won't get away with this." I felt kinda cliché saying that, but it's all I could come up with.

"That's what you think. Oh look, here he comes."

**Iggy POV**

I got to the pier right on time. I had Ratchet on an untraceable comm link in my ear.

"What, didn't want to show up fashionably late?" The clone said.

"Where's my wife?" I asked acidly.

"Oh, she's right over there. Too bad I'm in the way. Oh, and to put more pressure on you, there's a nuclear bomb set to go off in 10 minutes." Oh crap. I predicted that he would open with a left cross, because that's what I usually do. I was right and caught his hand. I then landed a hard right uppercut to his stomach. Then I twisted his arm around and threw him to the ground.

"You need to get him out in the open so I can shoot him." Ratchet said in my ear. "Make him back you up." I took a step back and let him get up.

"Come on, if you're so much better than me, why aren't you winning." See, I used to have a short temper before I met Ella, so I knew that would get him. He charged toward me and I let him tackle me.

"I'll show you who's better!" He yelled as he was on top of me. But before he could land a hit, he collapsed.

"Nice shot, Ratchet." I said as I got his limp body off me and ran towards where Ella was.

"There's only two minutes left!" Ella said. This was going to be close. I felt the bomb up. I couldn't believe my incredible luck. The bomb was exactly the same as the one me and Gazzy used to escape the Erasers in that cabin. I started working on it and was about to disarm it when I noticed something different. "Why'd you stop?" Ella asked.

"I think it's another trap. If I disarm it, that's when it's going to go off. Ella, you're going to have to trust me, but I can't disarm it."

"I have complete faith in you Iggy. Always have and always will."

"Okay, but if we don't get through this, I just want you to know that I love you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and if these are our last seconds, I couldn't think of a better way to spend them." And I kissed her as passionately as I could.

**Ella POV**

Well I think it's kinda obvious what happened since I'm saying this right now. Iggy was right, it was a trap and the bomb didn't go off. We made sure the clone was put in custody with the navy before we left. We got back to the hotel, but before we could say anything, Max called me on my cell phone.

"Hey Max, what's up?"

"Just checking in on you guys. How's it going?"

"Oh, you know, clones, kidnapping, a plot to blow up the island. Same old, same old."

"Ha, nice one. But really, what have you been doing?" I wasn't going to tell her the whole story until the baby was born.

"Just relaxing on the beach and stuff. We might go swimming with sharks tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun. Well, tell Iggy I said hi, and you two have fun."

"Thanks Max, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Iggy asked.

"Max. She says hi." Then there was silence for a while until Iggy spoke up.

"Well, we're going to have some story to tell our kids about our honeymoon when they ask."

"You said it." Iggy came closer to me.

"You know, I meant all those things I said before."

"I know." I said with a smile. "I think the same things about you. I'm also glad I have you to protect me."

"Hey, I made a promise to your dad before he died that I would, and as you know, I'm a birdman of his word." I laughed at that. Then I looked at Iggy's eyes and saw all the feeling they had in them. I reached up and kissed him sending those feelings back. A girl could get used to this.

**A/N- Wow this went by fast. Anyway, if you want a continuation of the story go read **_**What are We Going to Name it?**_** My next story will be **_**Freaky Fangday**_** and it will have no connection with any of my other stories. I plan to start posting it Monday. 68 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
